A Successful Failed Attempt
by ChengWangofMacau
Summary: Vlad was supposed to kill Nikolai, he failed Nikolai was supposed to be sober, he drank and drove, killing two kids and their mother Now the hunter and the hunted are in the same prison, in side by side cells
1. Chapter 1

**Vlad: Romania=25**

**Andrei: Moldova=8**

**Nikolai: Bulgaria =24**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He was shooting downhill, a straight shot to the head of the man he was sent to kill. He had to admit, it was shame the young man had to die, but a job was a job and he couldn't afford to fail on this one. Mr. Nikolai Dimitrov was a young Bulgarian business owner, very successful and very smart. His high cheekbones and bright green eyes gave him a youthful look, and his bright smile didn't dull his youth a bit. Once Vlad stopped to get a good look, he was actually quite attractive. But he would soon be dead.

Wind was at a high of five miles an hour. His Dragunov SVD was more than capable of this shot. Downhill, at most 1,200m away from his current position, holds 10 rounds, but all he needed was one. One of his bullets is all he needed to finish the job. He was called by a competing business, said he would pay Vlad 20,000 to get rid of Nikolai, and right now, Vlad needed that money. He had his little brother to think of. Ever since he resigned from the Romanian Army, Andrei is all he thought about, he was Vlads life. And if killing this innocent man meant his little brother having clean clothes and food to eat, so be it, this man was going to die. The little red dot landed on the mans head, 1,200m away from Vlads current position, this would be easy, he's sniped down men much farther than this before for jobs. Vlad exhaled slowly through his lips, his pointer finger tapping the trigger softly and felt the gun give a little recoil against his shoulder. A straight downhill shot 1,200m away with a Russian made rifle with winds at 5 miles an hour, easy compared to others, but the man didn't drop like he wanted. The bullet pierced the wall a centimeter above his targets head, causing the man to drop from shock, not from the fact that the bullet pierced his skull and entered his brain. The Bulgarian stood back up, bright emerald eyes wide as he stared at the hole in the wall, then at the direction the bullet came from, at Vlad.

Vlad wasn't scared of being caught, his rifle was silenced and his scope was no glare. The muzzle on the barrel caused the muzzle flash to die before anybody could spot him, meaning finding him would be hell. But they knew the direction the bullet came from and what other man with an extensive military background would be coming from his general direction with a large backpack strapped onto his back? The Romanian took to the stairs, flying down the steps two at a time

"Cacat...Cacat,Cacat" He had three flights left before he hit the ground floor, about five more minutes before someone got to his location, if they sent anybody or if they were even to pinpoint his location. The cool air hit him as he rammed through the steal door, the busy streets of Bulgaria greeting him. There were five cameras that he knew of on the span of five blocks he had to get to his apartment where Andrei was waiting for him, probably asleep on the couch by now. His brown-red eyes looked up to the sky, where the crescent moon hung in the sky. Eleven, meaning he had been up on the roof for two hours now.

"Linge-ma in cur!" He promised he would be a better brother, that he'd always be there, but he was here, failing on an assassination and running from the police.

Running would be too suspicious, but he sure as hell did want to run. His black Vans were now thoroughly soaked with the non stop downpour that had unleashed itself on the city. At least it was now and not when he was up on the roof, not that it would have changed a lot of anything. His apartment building wasn't special, but it wasn't a hole in the wall. It was the perfect size for the two brothers. They each had their own room, right next to each other with a shared his and her bathroom. Down that hall and they were greeted with the medium sized living room and the kitchen which stood if the left corner, albeit small but served it purpose and neither of them were cooks. Their apartment was second floor and full of elderly, so walking in the front door at eleven thirty at night with a gun case slung over his shoulder, soaking wet was not a problem, everybody was asleep and the apartments security was about as good as an infant at his job.

The living room was dark as he had expected, he would have hoped his brother would be asleep by now. He let his gun case slide from his shoulder and to the floor with a small 'thud' and flipped on the kitchen lights, giving him a little more illumination.

"V-Vlad..." he couldn't help but smile at the small lump on the couch, wrapped in a old dingy blanket they had brought over from Romania. Vlad didn't know why Andrei liked the blanket so much, it had grown brown from all its use and was patched all over, holding the fabric together the best it could with all the tears it had accumulated. But never the less, the eight year old dubbed it his and his it would be till he dies.

"Andrei, you should be in bed" Vlad lightly scolded, walking over to his brother

"I was...waiting up for you" Vlad hated how his brothers voice sounded so small, like he could fall apart with a single blow

"Well, up we go" with a small huff, Andrei was securely in his arms, head resting in the crook of his neck.

"how about I sleep with you tonight? To make up for coming in late-"

"Yet again"

"Well that was mean" He was the boys lips curve into a smile against his neck, his body shaking with small laughs. Andrei understood that whatever his brother did at night wasn't good, but that he did it for him. He knew that his older brother did everything for him, but he would rather be the poorest boy in the world and see his brother than be the richest and be alone all the time. Ever since their parents died, Vlad had taken to sleeping with Andrei at least three times a week. It was after they died that he resigned from the Romanian Military to go take care of his brother. It was less than a year that they moved from Romania to Bulgaria, searching for a fresh start where they both could get over deaths.

Vlad was careful not to disturb his brother as he carefully lowered his body to the bed, limp from being pulled into the realm of sleep. Vlad hated how the boys head lulled from side to side as he nestled into the quilt beside him. His mind kept going to the dead bodies he had shot and to the dead bodies of the men that had fought beside him. The wars had never bothered him in his life, it had never carried over into his daily ritual, but he felt himself feeling for his brothers pulse every once in a while, usually as he slept. It was just reassurance that yes, his brother was here, and yes, he was not alone. The soft thump was felt beneath the pale skin against his fingers, relaxing his tensed muscles. He flopped to his side, arms encircling around his brothers small frame. He had missed, he had gotten away, he had enough money to go get groceries and pay this months rent. They would be fine. That was Vlads last thought as he drifted to sleep, snuggled against his brothers small form.

**Romanian**

**cacat: shit**

**linge-ma in cur: lick my ass**

**Romanian swearing is...unusual but oh so much fun XD chapter one of a multiple chapter story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikolai: Bulgaria**

**Sadiq: Turkey **

The plan for the day was never to be shot at, it never was. And Nikolai was not stupid, he could tell that whoever shot at him was experienced. It wasn't a crack shot, and if he'd lowered the barrel down a hair, there was no way Nikolai would be standing. The rest of his day consisted of a bright orange shock blanket, questions, then his friend Sadiq dragging him to a bar. Nikolai would have been okay with a nice quiet little bar, but the ones where the lights flashed constantly and the music thumped so loud it rattled your intestines. His Turkish friend hopped up and down to the beat of the music, his Greek friend right beside him. His drinks no longer burned on their way down, that feeling had long passed. The lights flashed a little brighter and the music played a little louder, the words blurred mess of high and low. He didn't know when he started dancing too, but he soon found himself smooshed between Sadiq and his other friend who's name escaped him at the moment. The res of the night was a blur of sweaty bodies and music that couldn't quit keep up with their movements.

"Sadiq!" he yelled over the music, trying to distract the Turkish man for a second. The two had abandoned the Bulgarian on the dance floor in favor of trying to suck each others faces off

" I'm going home! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" His words slurred the higher he went, trying to get to where his friend could hear him

"Are you sure? You look pretty drunk to me" it was the Greek guy who spoke up, his dark eyebrows rising in concern.

"I'm sure~"

The lights coming at him were too bright, coming at him in a blurred frenzy . The cars stampeded at him, creating a single giant light heading at him. When did lights make noise?

The crash rocketed his body forward, causing his chest to smash into the steering wheel. his head whipped forward before he flew backwards, hitting the seat once again. The crash rung in his head, ringing his ears and blocking out the screaming, the crying, the pleas for somebody to come help somebody. Red and blue flashed all through the atmosphere, slicing his head like a razor.

Hands grabbed at him in a hurry, pulling him from his car and onto the asphalt. He faintly heard him name being called, but it all faded into the background

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oh no!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first voice he heard was the scratchy but soothing voice of his friend Sadiq, but as he green eyes peeked open, he saw the hazy figure of a cop standing over him. The blue figure moved, lightly grabbing his bandaged wrist and putting a handcuff on it none to gently, earning a small groan in protest

"Hey! Just because he's unconscious doesn't mean you can be rough" He heard Sadiq, but the voice sounded so small and far away

"Did I scare you kid?" the cop obviously knew he was awake now, and his voice held mockery, a tone Nikolai didn't like one bit. He saw the vague movement of Sadiq as he stood, hands grabbing the cops sleeve and pulling him back

"Enough. Get out and find somebody else to come in later while " and with that, the cop was gone. Brown eyes leveled him with a glare, and if his body didn't hurt so much, he would've cringed from the ferocity.

"You shouldn't of gotten into that car...Nikolai...they are sending you to prison " Sadiq looked genuinely sad, he looked near tears

"How...long?" Nikolai willed his voice to get better, to stop with the whispery tone that sounded like he was dying

" A year and a half with six weeks probation " Nikolai wanted to cry, wanted to let everything out, but this was his fault so he kept it in. He gave a short nod, letting his friend know he understood. This was all just great news

**Sorry its short, I just brain farted on this one. Please review ^.^ **


End file.
